Harry Potter und die Burg von Arbagadon
by Puma123
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Harrys langjährigem Mentor ist Harry nun nur noch auf sich selbst und seine engsten Freunde gestellt. Er widmet sich nun ganz dem Suchen von Lord Voldemorts Horcruxen, einer Aufgabe, die Harry weit über das
1. Charlie McCaughs Tod

**Harry Potter 7 :**

**Harry Potter und die Burg von Arbagadon**

Kapitel 1

Charlie McCaughs Tod

Strömender Regen schüttete aus den tiefschwarzen Wolken am Himmel, während grelle Blitze die Landschaft in ein fahles Licht tauchten. Die dicken, schweren Regentropfen prasselten auf einen asphaltierten Weg, der rechts und links von hohen, windgepeitschten Pinien gesäumt war, und zu einem altertümlichen Gebäude in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung hinführte. Dieses Gebäude war der Landsitz der Familie McCaugh.

Eine schemenhafte Gestalt, den Umhang mit einer Hand fest an sich gepresst, und mit der anderen Hand den Hut zum Schutz gegen den beißenden Regen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, eilte diesem diesen Landsitz entgegen.

Kaum war sie am Eingang angekommen, schwang die Tür sofort auf, und die Gestalt trat hinein auf den Hausflur und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, um den strömenden Regen fernzuhalten.

Die Gestalt setzte zuerst ihren Hut ab, um danach den triefenden Mantel an den Kleiderständer zu hängen. Diese Gestalt war ein Mann namens Charlie McCaugh, der gerade von seinem langen Arbeitstag nachhause zurückgekehrt war.

Charlie McCaugh arbeitete in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium für Zauberei. Die magische Strafverfolgung hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, schon seit seiner Jugend und er hatte vor, auch weiterhin dort tätig zu sein, bis er irgendwann einmal in Rente gehen musste. Dass dieser Tag, an dem er seine Arbeitsstelle zum letzten Mal sehen würde, recht bald bevorstand, munterte ihn ganz und gar nicht auf. Einzig und allein sein anderes Hobby, seine andere Leidenschaft, rettete ihm noch seine Stimmung. Denn Charlie McCaugh war ein begeisterter Sammler antiker und mystischer Fund- und Bruchstücke. Besonders reizvoll waren für ihn die letzten Einkäufe, bei denen er eine alte, vermoderte Holztruhe erworben hatte, in der eine Art altes Amulett oder Medaillon enthalten war, ein alter Ring mit einer feinen Gravur auf der Innenseite, in einer Sprache die niemand lesen konnte, und auch ein funkelnder Edelstein, der, wie man ihm nachsagte, einige verborgene dunkle Fähigkeiten besaß.

„Schatz, ich bin wieder zuhause!" rief McCaugh in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während er den Flur entlang darauf zu schritt.

Aber seine Frau kam ihm bereits entgegengelaufen.

„Hallo Charlie, Schatz- du, 'Schuldigung, aber ich muss noch mal weg. In die Winkelgasse. Du weißt ja, das Fest. Ist schließlich nicht mehr lange und wir sind eben auch eingeladen, und ohne Geschenk möchtest du wohl auch nicht dort auftauchen, oder Schatz? Also, ich geh' nur was Nettes für die beiden besorgen, und dann machen wir uns 'nen schönen Abend…bis dann, Charlie."

„Okay. Ich warte auf dich."

Nachdem seine Frau mit Hilfe von Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse verschwunden war, setzte sich Charlie McCaugh zuerst einmal in seinen Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer nahe dem wohlig warmen Kaminfeuer, und langte nach der neusten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Abends am Kamin sitzen und lesen, so konnte McCaugh am besten abschalten und sich von dem meist stressigen Büroalltag im Ministerium entspannen.

Draußen wurde das Unwetter, das sich vorübergehend beruhigt hatte, wieder stärker. Erneut prasselten dicken Regentropfen und Hagelkörner gegen die Scheiben. McCaugh lehnte sich nach vorne und warf einige dicke Holzscheite in das Feuer. Einige Funken stoben und das holz knackte und zischte in der Glut.

Plötzlich vernahm Charlie McCaugh durch das Rauschen des Regens einige Stimmen, die vom Hof kommen mussten.

Seine Frau konnte es nicht sein, dachte McCaugh. Sie war schließlich erst seit einigen Minuten weg. Besuch? Auch schwer vorstellbar, denn viele Verwandte hatten sie nicht mehr. Außerdem hätte sich der Besuch wohl vorher angekündigt. Dann blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Charlie McCaugh erhob sich und trat an das Fenster, von dem man gut aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus auf den Hof blicken konnte. Was er dort in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit erspähte, ließ ihm fast das Herz stehen.

McCaugh konnte noch erkennen, dass mehrere in Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten, er zählte fünf, sich auf den Hauseingang zu bewegten. Zwei der Gestalten waren kleiner als die anderen und auch etwas schmaler, einer davon schien vielleicht sogar noch ein Jugendlicher zu sein. Die anderen drei waren von großer und bulliger Statur, wobei einer der drei anscheinend auch der Anführer der gesamten Gruppe war. Alle hatten sie ihre Gesichter mit Masken verhüllt, die Augen, die durch die Augenschlitze der Masken hindurchschimmerten, waren das einzige, was man von den Gesichtern der Gestalten erblicken konnte.

McCaugh war sofort klar, dass er es hier mit Lord Voldemorts treuesten Dienern zu tun hatte, den Todessern. Panik stieg in ihm hoch und befahl seinen Muskeln sich anzuspannen und bereit zu machen, aber was sollte er tun? Weglaufen, fliehen aus seinem Heim, das er schon seit Jahren sein Eigen nannte? McCaugh wandte sich vom Fenster ab, aber seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, da einer der Todesser draußen zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Gut, dass der uns verraten hat, ob er es verhökert hat, und vor allem wo hin- auf jeden Fall gut für ihn…". Der Todesser ließ ein raues Lachen hören.

‚Bitte, bitte mach, dass sie mich nicht gesehen haben…' fuhr es McCaugh durch seinen Kopf.

Er wollte sich gerne umdrehen, um zu sehen, wo die Todesser jetzt waren, aber seine Angst entdeckt zu werden war zu groß. Man hatte ja schreckliches von den Todessern gehört, was, was nur, wollten sie hier bei ihm? Wieder sprach einer der Männer draußen, derselbe wie kurz zuvor.

„Also… erledigen wir es schnell und verschwinden dann hier. Ich will nicht hier sein, wenn irgendwelche Aurorenschweine auftauchen, nicht wahr Crabbe?" Der angesprochne Todesser murmelte zustimmend, und wollte auch gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er unterbrochen wurde. Die Stimme des Todessers, der jetzt sprach, war kalt und höhnisch.

„Seid still. Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Kein Gerede mehr."

Daraufhin wagte keiner der Todesser mehr weiter zu sprechen.

McCaugh hatte es geschafft sich herumzudrehen und starrte nun vorsichtig aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster. Doch er konnte keinen der Sprecher, noch irgendjemand anderes erkennen. Wo sind sie hin?

Charlie McCaugh schlich zurück in den Hausflur, in Richtung der Wohnungstür. Einmal hielt er inne und schaute sich um, da er glaubte gehört zu haben, wie in einiger Entfernung Glas zersprang. Doch als nichts weiter passiert, schlich er sich zu Wohnungseingangstür. Glücklicherweise hatte er dort einen Spion angebracht, und als er hindurchblickte, sah er nichts als die verregnete Dunkelheit.

„Du blickst in die falsche Richtung, McCaugh."

Der Todesser mit der kalten Stimme hatte gesprochen, und seine höhnische Stimme hörte McCaugh hinter seinem Rücken ertönen. Er fuhr herum und in diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge zugleich.

Einer der Todesser schrie: „IMPEDIMENTA!", während McCaugh mit gezücktem Zauberstab selbst einen Fluch auf die Todesser losschickte. Doch McCaughs Fluch wehrte der in vorderster Reihe stehende Todesser mit kalter Stimme lässig ab, der Fluch prallte nutzlos gegen die Flurdecke. Aber der Lähmzauber traf Charlie McCaugh mitten in die Brust. Er brach zusammen und blieb liegen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, aber wohl noch fähig zu sprechen.

McCaugh erinnerte sich, man hatte ihn im Ministerium davor gewarnt: _Lieber tot sein, als von Todessern gefangen genommen. Denn von ihnen gefangen genommen zu werden ist schlimmer als der Tod._

Und so war es auch.

„Wo hast du _es_ versteckt?", fuhr der Anführer der Todesser ihn an.

„W-was meinen- was meinst- ich, nun, ich w-weiss nicht was von mir wollt…", stammelte er, die Angst ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„LÜG DOCH NICHT!", schrie der andere, während fast alle restlichen Todesser zustimmend murmelten.

„Wir wissen, dass du _es _besitzt, wir haben uns gut umgehört. Also her damit, dann lassen wir dich _vielleicht_ auch, du- ". Jetzt hatte ein anderer Todesser gesprochen, einer der beiden kleineren.

„Und wenn nicht dann- …, nun, ja…", flüsterte ihm wieder der Anführer zu, während er seinen Zauberstab langsam auf McCaugh richtete.

„A-also, daas…", erinnerte sich McCaugh in seiner Angst, und fuhr ein wenig trotziger fort, „das habe ich nicht mehr."

„Nicht die Wahrheit, oder?", drohte der große Todesser. „Und wenn doch, wer hat es…sag uns die Wahrheit!"

Nun war es so weit. Charlie McCaugh wusste, dass er nicht die Wahrheit ausplaudern konnte, denn sonst würde auch noch andere Leben in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich hab es den Crashfords geschenkt", stammelte er, und bemühte sich, dabei so auszusehen, als würde er die Wahrheit sprechen.

„Nun… Gut", schloss der Wortführer der Todesser. „Dann brauchen wir dich hier nicht mehr. Malfoy… töte ihn." Dabei drehte er sich zu einer der kleineren in Kapuzenumhängen gehüllten Gestalten um, und deutete auf den am Boden liegenden McCaugh.

Doch der angesprochene Malfoy wirkte überrascht.

„Ähm, ich?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Also, nicht dass ihr irgendwie denkt ich- aber bitte doch nicht heute… kann das nicht, ähm…", er blickte sich unter den Todessern um, verstummte dann aber.

„Nun, ich werde mir deine Zweifel merken, Draco Malfoy. Ich will hoffen, dass es das letzte Mal war, an dem du gezweifelt hast. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal…", sagte der Todesser mit einem knappen Nicken zu Malfoy, bevor er fort fuhr:

„Dolohow, dann töte du ihn eben…"

Einer der großen, bulligen Todesser trat nach vorne, hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den am Boden liegenden.

„Ist mir eine Ehre, Cr-"

„STOPP!"

McCaugh sah, dass Dolohow sich noch einmal umwandte, da der Anführer, dessen Name vermutlich Crabbe lautete, ihn gestoppt hatte.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Dolohow.

„CRUCIO!", schrie der Anführer der Todesser und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Charlie McCaugh. Schmerzensschreie drangen durch den gesamten Landsitz.

„Mir machst du nichts vor, McCaugh…", rief der Anführer über die Schreie hinweg.

„An wen hast du _es wirklich _verkauft? Sprich schnell!"

„A-a-an, e-es, i-ich;", stammelte McCaugh unter Schmerzen , bevor er gepeinigt schrie, „WEASLEY! ES WAREN DIE WEASLEYS! Bitte, verschont mich…b-bitte."

Doch nachdem die Todesser ihre Informationen hatten, ließ der Anführer von McCaugh ab, und ließ Dolohow ausführen, was er ausführen sollte.

Zwei Worte später war Charlie McCaugh tot.

_Weasley…es waren die Weasleys. _Diese Worte ließ sich der Anführer nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, als er und die anderen Todesser flohen.

Er wusste nicht, dass ihn McCaugh schon wieder in gewisser Weise getäuscht hatte.

_Es waren die Weasleys… gewesen._


	2. Der letzte Abschied

Kapitel 2 

Der letzte Abschied

Harry Potter lag in seinem Zimmer im oberen Stock des Hauses am Ligusterweg Nummer 4.  
Er lag mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett und starrte an die staubige Zimmerdecke. Gerade eben hatten ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dieses denkwürdigen Tages wach gekitzelt. Dieser Tag war deshalb für Harry so denkwürdig, weil er heute zum letzten Mal die Dursleys sehen würde, und weil er sich heute glücklicherweise auch zum letzten Mal von ihnen verabschieden müsste. Immer wenn er während der Ferien daran gedacht hatte, löste sich in ihm ein freudiger Sturm aus.  
Diesen Tag hatte sich Harry herbeigesehnt, seit er wusste, dass er magischer Abstammung war, magisches Blut in sich trug und ein Zauberer war.  
Er wartete darauf schon seit sechs Jahren.  
Nun war es endlich so weit und Harry konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen; außerdem vermutete Harry, dass auch die Dursleys es wohl kaum schon richtig begreifen konnten, dass sie heute zum letzten Mal ihren lästigen Neffen im Haus hatten.

Heute ist der Tag so wunderbar und einfach perfekt, sodass sogar das Wetter mitspielt, dachte Harry.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr (es war nun halb neun) und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Dann schlüpfte er schnell in seine Kleider, während die Begeisterungsflut in seinem Inneren stetig anschwoll. Das letzte Mal Frühstücken mit den verhassten Dursleys. Er, Harry, würde heute zum letzten Mal  
den bulligen Kopf und den buschigen Schnurrbart seines Onkels sehen, sein viel zu kurzer Hals und seine dicke Ader an der Stirn. Zum letzten Mal seine pferdegesichtige, langhalsige Tante. Und zum letzten Mal seinen fetten, schwabbeligen Cousin Dudley. Wie sehr er froh war, dass es bald alles vorbei sein wird.

Harry warf nochmals einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, der an seiner Zimmerwand hing, und ließ dann nochmals seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen.  
Auf dem Boden lagen wie üblich zerstreut seine Schulbücher vom letzten Jahr, in die er zu Beginn der Ferien ein paar Blicke geworfen, aber dann wieder weggelegt hatte. Außerdem fehlte ein Buch. Es war das Unterrichtswerk für Zaubertränke. Snapes Buch. Das Buch des Halbblut- Prinzen. Doch wenn Harry daran dachte, stieg in ihm eine heiß kochende Wut auf, die den Begeisterungssturm in ihm hinwegfegte. Er versuchte es so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen, und blickte sich deshalb weiter um.   
Zwischen den Büchern fanden sich einige Briefe von seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine, die ihm versprachen, dass er bald abgeholt werden würde. Bald, das wies auf einen Tag hin, der relativ zum Ende der Sommerferien kommen würde. Da diese Briefe schon einige Wochen alt waren, war dieser Tag heute.  
Außerdem durfte Harry abgeholt werden, da mit seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag der Schutzzauber, der ihn schützte, sobald er im Ligusterweg war, nicht mehr wirken würde.

Harry hoffte schon den ganzen Sommer über eine ganz bestimmte Nachricht zu erhalten und zu lesen. Keine Nachricht von Ron oder von Hermine, nein, Harry wartete auf eine Mitteilung im Tagespropheten. Allerdings wusste Harry, dass trotz seines langen Wartens diese Nachricht nicht unbedingt wirklich erscheinen musste.  
Und dann stand da noch sein Eulenkäfig mit seiner hübschen Schneeeule Hedwig, die darin saß und ihn vorwurfsvoll mit ihren klaren Bernsteinaugen ansah. Harry hatte sie gestern Abend gebeten, nicht auf Jagd zu gehen, sodass sie da war, falls er früher abreisen musste.  
„Tut mir Leid Hedwig, aber es ging eben nicht anders", erklärte Harry ihr.

Mit dem Gedanken hier später aufzuräumen und zusammenzupacken wandte sich Harry zur Tür um und wollte sein Zimmer verlassen. Doch er wurde unterbrochen, als er ein leises Pochen an seiner Zimmerfensterscheibe vernahm. Harry blickte sich erneut um und sah, dass eine kleine, winzige, aufgeregt flatternde Eule um Einlass in sein Zimmer bat.  
Diese Winz- Eule hatte einen Brief an den Fuß gebunden.  
Harry kannte diese Eule. Es war Pigwidgeon.  
Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Pig steigerte Harrys Vorfreude noch mehr.  
Jetzt, kurz bevor er abgeholt werden würde, schrieb ihm noch einmal Ron. Vermutlich wollte er ihm mitteilen, wann sie ihn heute genau zu sich in den Fuchsbau holen wollten.  
Allerdings drang auch ein flaues Gefühl in seinen Magen. Was, wenn Ron ihm schrieb, dass sie ihn heute doch nicht abholen könnten? Dass er sich hier noch ein paar elende Tage länger quälen musste? Mit einem Gefühl, dass in Rons Brief hoffentlich nichts dergleichen drinstehen würde, öffnete Harry das Fenster.   
Pigwidgeon schwirrte herein und setzte sich, damit Harry ihm den Brief vom Bein abbinden konnte.  
Harry öffnete den Brief und las begierig:

_  
__Hi Harry! __  
__Wir holen dich heute um 12.15 Uhr von deinem Onkel und deiner Tante ab. __  
__Ich vermute, dass die Muggel keine Probleme machen, oder? Wenn doch, __  
__dann… ignorieren wir sie einfach __   
__Ich soll dir von Mum sagen, dass du bis dahin bitte schon alles gepackt haben __  
__und fertig sein solltest. __  
__Es wird vermutlich der halbe Orden kommen, um dich zu uns zu bringen. __  
__Hermine ist übrigens auch schon hier bei mir _

_Bis später, Ron __  
__P.S.: Pig kann einfach bei dir bleiben, damit du ihn mitnimmst, wenn wir __  
__dich abholen._

Nachdem Harry den Brief fertig gelesen und zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, wo dieser von selbst wieder zusammenrollte, war das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verschwunden. Es war also definitiv beschlossen, dass er heute von den Weasleys und dem übrigen Begleitschutz abgeholt werden würde.  
Von im Nachhinein aus betrachtet, empfand Harry seine eigenen Sorgen, die er spürte, bevor er Rons Brief gelesen hatte, als unnötig. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass es zum Glück kein Zurück mehr gab; dass er auf jeden Fall die Dursleys heute verlassen würde, hätte Harry fast über seine eigenen Sorgen geschmunzelt. 

Erleichtert sah er, dass sich Pigwidgeon mittlerweile neben Hedwigs Käfig gesetzt hatte und sie vorsichtig beäugte. Hedwig schaute warnend auf Pigwidgeon herab und klackerte leise mit ihrem Schnabel.  
Da flog eine weitere Eule durch Harrys geöffnetes Zimmerfenster, und als dieser erstaunt auf sie zuging, setzte sie sich artig hin, und ließ sich von ihm ihre Botschaft abnehmen.  
Allerdings gehörte die große, grau- braun gefiederte Eule zu einer Sorte, die häufig als Posteulen eingesetzt wurden, erkannte Harry, und er wusste auch sofort als er ihr die Post vom Bein löste, dass sie ihm die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte. Harry zahlte ihr den üblichen Preis für das Zeitungsaustragen von fünf Knuts und entrollte, nachdem die große Posteule wieder durch sein Fenster entschwebt war, die Zeitung.

Vielleicht war es ja jetzt soweit, dachte Harry, als er einen ersten Blick auf die Titelseite warf, und er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er auf die Meldung stieß, die er schon den ganzen Sommer über erwartet hatte:

_HOGWARTS WIRD WIEDER GEÖFFNET ___

_- Das Ministerium setzt sich für stärkere Kontrollen ein - ___

_Nach dem bemitleidenswerten Tod des großartigen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore (wir __  
__berichteten in den letzten Ausgaben) veranlasste Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour __  
__in Rücksprache mit der neuen zuständigen Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall __  
__einen Monat später die Wiedereröffnung. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt verstärkter __  
__Sicherheit, da am Ende des letzten Schuljahres schwerwiegende Übergriffe durch die __  
__Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem Hogwarts in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben, __  
__erarbeiteten Experten des Ministeriums für Magische Sicherheit in Zusammenarbeit __  
__mit dem Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts einen ausgeklügelten Plan, der in Zukunft im __  
__nächsten Schuljahr an der wiedereröffneten Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei __  
__den Schülern dort erfolgreich Schutz und Sicherheit bieten wird. ___

_Allerdings bedeutet dies nicht, dass das Ministerium in irgendeiner Weise auf den Unterricht __  
__oder auf sonstiges zugreifen wird. Die für die Überwachung und Sicherheit der __  
__Hogwarts- Schüler eingesetzten Sicherheitsbeauftragten des Ministeriums werden dezent im __  
__Hintergrund agieren, hundertprozentigen Schutz gewähren und in keiner Weise den Unterricht stören. ___

_Ein Interview mit dem Chef der zuständigen Sicherheitsbeauftragten Roger Bones, der __  
__in Hogwarts selbst die Oberaufsicht innehat, finden sie auf den nächsten Seiten. _

Harry legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite. Endlich hatte er mit eigenen Augen gelesen, was er sich erhofft hatte. Hogwarts würde wieder geöffnet werden. Zwar hatte Harry nicht unbedingt vor, gleich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, aber er dachte an seine Freunde, die ohne die Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts wohl kaum ihre Ausbildung fertig abschließen hätten können. Die Sache mit den Sicherheitsleuten hörte sich Harrys Meinung nach recht gut an, zumindest versuchte Scrimgeour wenigsten in Hogwarts nur die Sicherheit zu erhöhen, anstatt gleich eine verhasste Lehrerin einzusetzen, wie es in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr geschehen war. Nur der Name Roger Bones lies etwas in seinem Gedächtnis aufflackern, aber er wusste nicht genau was.  
Er selbst, so überlegte sich Harry, wollte nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, zu der er ja eingeladen war, zuerst einmal die Suche nach den restlichen Horcruxen beginnen. Zuerst hatte er vor, Godric's Hollow zu besuchen, und dort das Grab seiner Eltern zu sehen. Er hoffte, dort irgendeinen Hinweis zu erhalten, wo ein Horcrux von Lord Voldemort versteckt sein könnte. Wenn dort ein Hinweis wäre, würde Harry sich aufmachen, den Horcrux suchen und zerstören. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Weg. Falls dort aber kein Hinweis wäre, wüsste Harry im Augenblick überhaupt nicht, wo er sonst eventuell suchen könnte. Möglicherweise an Plätzen, an denen Voldemort früher gelebt hatte, dachte sich Harry. Oder letzten Endes doch in Hogwarts? Das würde bedeuten, dass er doch irgendwann früher oder später dorthin zurückkehren musste.  
Harrys Gedanken wanderten weiter, während er aus seinem Fenster in den bewölkten Himmel sah.  
Am Ende würde es dann so weit sein, schauderte Harry. Er würde Voldemort gegenüber treten, in der Hoffnung, alles richtig gemacht und alle Horcruxe zerstört zu haben. Und dann würde es auf die eine Weise enden, oder auf die andere. Falls ihm vorher noch gewisse andere Personen über den Weg laufen würden, wie so zum Beispiel der verhasste Snape (Harrys Wut kochte wieder auf), würde er versuchen ihnen das heimzuzahlen, was sie verdienten. Dies war sein Schicksal, sein Fluch.

Harry drehte sich um, und ging langsam zur Tür hinaus, hinunter zu den Dursleys.

Nachdem er zum letzten Mal mit ihnen zu Mittag gegessen hatte (es gab Dudleys Diätkost), stürmte Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer, um seinen Koffer zu packen, denn es war mittlerweile fünf nach zwölf Uhr Mittags. Harry warf seine Sachen achtlos kreuz und quer in seinen Koffer und musste sich am Ende darauf setzen, um den überfüllten Koffer überhaupt noch zusammenpressen zu können, und mit Mühe schaffte er es das Schloss des Koffers zu schließen. Er sah sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um, um sicher zu gehen, nichts vergessen zu haben, nahm Hedwigs Käfig (in dem mittlerweile auch Pigwidgeon saß, da Hedwig ihm anscheinend erlaubt hatte, sich neben sie zu setzen), und ging schwer bepackt zur Tür hinaus. Doch im Türrahmen hielt er inne. Harry verspürte trotz allem ein seltsames Gefühl ihm Magen, es war, trotz dass er die Dursleys verließ, ein wenig trauriges Gefühl, als er sein Zimmer vollkommen leer geräumt und mit kahlen Wänden vor sich liegen sah. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und wandte sich von dem Anblick ab.

Unten angekommen, trat Harry hinaus in den Vorgarten der Dursleys, um dort auf die Weasleys und die anderen zu warten.  
Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, mit was die Weasleys wohl kommen würden, hoffentlich würden sie nicht mehr durch einen vernagelten Kamin versuchen einzubrechen, erinnerte sich Harry schmunzelnd.  
Die Dursleys drückten sich noch im Haus umher, verängstigt und aufgeregt von der nahenden Ankunft so vieler Zauberer. Doch auch sie wussten, dass bald der Moment des letzten Abschiedes kommen würde.   
Kurze Zeit später hörte Harry Motorengeräusche, und sah wie zwei ältere, schwere Wagen vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer Vier parkten.  
Einen Moment tat sich gar nichts, doch dann öffneten sich die großen, schwarzen Türen der Wägen und mehrere Zauberer stiegen heraus.  
Harry erkannte sie sofort. Aus dem vorderen Wagen waren Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Lupin und Tonks ausgestiegen, die jetzt freudig auf Harry zueilten, während Mrs. Weasley ihm schon von weitem „Harry, mein Lieber!" zurief. Harry bemerkte, dass die aus dem zweiten Wagen Ausgestiegenen, ausschließlich Ordensmitglieder waren, sozusagen seine „Leibgarde". Harry fand es immer noch etwas seltsam, wie sehr man sich um sein Sicherheit sorgte, in Anbetracht dessen, was er in naher Zukunft vorhatte, nämlich die Suche nach Voldemorts Horcruxen, bei der wohl kaum jemand vom Orden dabei sein würde, da Harry nicht vorhatte, ihnen seinen Plan unter die Nase zu halten. Dieses Mal bestand die „Leibgarde" des Ordens aus Moody, Kingsley, Dawlish und einem anderen Ministeriumszauberer, den Harry nur vom sehen, von dem er aber nicht seinen Namen kannte.

Mrs. Weasley war auf ihn zugeeilt und hatte ihn herzlich umarmt, wobei sie ihn nochmals mit „Mein Lieber Harry" begrüßte. Ihr Mann, Mr. Weasley, schüttelte ihm gut gelaunt die Hand, und Harry erkannte, dass Mr. Weasley sich einen neuen Umhang hatte leisten können, der nun prächtig in der Sonne wirkte.  
„Wie geht's, Harry?", begrüßte ihn Tonks, ihr kurzes, stachliges Haar dunkelrot gefärbt, ganz im Zeichen der Liebe; sie sah viel vitaler aus als beim letzten Mal, und auch sie schüttelte ihm die Hand, wobei sie ihre Hand erst von Remus' Hand hatte lösen müssen, der sie wohl nur ungern hergab. Harry wusste, hier hatte er zwei sehr verliebte vor sich.  
Auch Remus Lupin begrüßte Harry wie einen alten Freund, doch dann traten die anderen Ordensmitglieder vor ihn, mit Moody als ersten und die ganze Aktion wurde viel ernster.  
„Potter", nickte Moody Harry zu, „wir müssen machen, dass wir hier verschwinden, falls ein dunkler Magier uns hier aufgelauert hät- ", doch dann unterbrach ihn Tonks: „Ach, Mad-Eye, hier doch nicht. Aber na gut, Harry, hast du alles, damit wir von hier verschwinden können?"  
Harry nickte, aber Mr. Weasley warf ein: „Harry, dein Onkel und deine Tante wollen sich sicherlich noch von dir verabschieden…"  
„Ähm… ja, bestimmt", sagte Harry leise.  
Er wandte sich um, und sah die drei Dursleys dort oben auf der Treppe stehen. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.   
„Nun- ich- äh", begann Harry, der nicht recht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
„Ist schon gut. Tschüss.", murmelte Onkel Vernon, und nickte knapp.  
„Ja… tschüss!", sagte Tante Petunia spitz.  
„Tschau, Harry.", sagte Dudley.  
„Okay. Tschüss- und- danke für alles. Nein, nicht für alles, aber dafür, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt.", verabschiedete sich Harry und drehte sich um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken auf die wartenden Zauberer zu. Der Abschied ist so geworden, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte, er wusste, dass die Dursleys ohnehin nicht viel Worte gemacht hätten. Jetzt kehrte er heim in die Welt, in die er gehörte, und er würde nie wieder in die andere Welt zurückkommen, so dachte Harry. 

Als Harry mit seinem Geleitschutz am Fuchsbau ankam, war natürlich keine einzige von Moodys Vermutungen Wirklichkeit geworden. Schon als sie in die Einfahrt dort einbogen (die Fahrt hatte etwas länger gedauert, da Mr. Weasley fuhr und seine wahre Freude mit den vielen Knöpfen am Armaturenbrett hatte), erkannte Harry, dass vor dem Fuchsbau mehrere Menschen warteten. Als dann der erste Wagen, in dem er saß, direkt vor dem Fuchsbau anhielt, und er ausstieg, wurde er bereits jubelnd empfangen.

„HARRY! Harry!"  
Hermine Granger, Harrys beste Freundin aus Hogwarts, rannte strahlend auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Hallo Hermine!", sagte Harry, endlich froh, wieder bei seinen alten Freunden zu sein.  
„Oh Harry! Wie geht's dir? Hast du schöne Ferien gehabt?", bedrängte Hermine Harry stürmisch.  
„Jetzt lass ihn doch mal erst überhaupt ankommen, Hermine", sagte Ron und gab Harry einen kumpelhaften Klaps auf die Schulter, „Hi Mann."  
„Hi Ron.", antwortete Harry und gab ihm auch einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.  
„Ich wollte doch nur- oh Harry, es gibt so viele Neuigkeiten.", erzählte Hermine atemlos, und ihre Augen glänzten hoffnungsvoll.  
„Später, Hermine, ich würde sagen, wir gehen zuerst mal ins Haus, Moody mag das gar nicht, wenn wir hier draußen so alleine herumstehen.", sagte Ron.  
„Kommt rein, Jungs und Mädels!", rief Mrs. Weasley von der Haustür aus, sie und die anderen hatten bereits Harrys Gepäck aus dem Auto gehoben und ins Haus getragen. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr ins Haus, und gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wurde Harry freundschaftlich von Fred und George begrüßt, die anscheinend gerade einmal nicht in ihrem neuen Laden waren.  
„Es läuft gut, fast so gut wie noch nie, anscheinend vertragen die Leute 'ne Aufmunterung.", sagte Fred, als Harry ihn gefragt hatte, wie es denn so neuerdings in ihrem Laden liefe.  
„Wir mussten ein paar andere Leute einstellen, die sich gut mit Experimenten und so auskennen, damit sie ständig den Warennachschub auf Trab halten", fügte George hinzu, „aber wenn es um was Neues geht und wenn was Neues erscheint, dann stammte die Idee immer noch von uns."  
„Tjahaa", sagte Fred, „wir verdienen gut."  
„Und jetzt haben wir unser Geschäftsangebot sogar noch ein wenig verbreitert, Harry", sagte George schmunzelnd mit einem Blick zu ihm, „du willst einen Trank?  
Dann bestell ihn dir bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen! Dank des neuen Zauberers, den wir eingestellt haben, und der sich sehr gut im Tränkemischen auskennt, bieten wir diesen Service jetzt auch an. Das Geschäft läuft."

Dann kam Mrs. Weasley mit einem großen Tablett zu ihnen herüber, auf dem reichlich belegte Sandwichs lagen.  
Essend und kauend sagte keiner von ihnen einige Minuten lang mehr ein Wort, bis Harry die letzten Bissen seines Sandwichs runterschluckte und dann die andern, aber vor allem Hermine, neugierig fragte: „Was sind denn die beeindrucken Neuigkeiten, von denen du, Hermine, vorhin geredet hast?"  
Hermine tauschte mit Ron einen kurzen Blick und antwortete dann Harry: „Okay. Harry ich weiß ja nicht ob du den Tagespropheten die Ferien über bekommen hast, denn wenn du ihn gekriegt hast, dann sind die Neuigkeiten vielleicht gar nicht mehr so spannend für dich."   
„Ich hab ihn bekommen", sagte Harry, „aber erzähl ruhig weiter."  
„Gut, dann weißt du es wahrscheinlich schon- also für uns war es trotzdem, als wir es erfahren haben, eine große Überraschung! Harry, Hogwarts wird wieder geöffnet!", rief Hermine mit Freude in ihrer Stimme. „Es geht weiter, wir dürfen zurückkehren…"  
„Es ist einfach nur großartig", fügte Ron hinzu, der es immer noch nicht richtig fassen konnte.  
„Hab mir ja schon gedacht, dass ihr das meint! Aber dennoch find ich's super!", rief Harry, fügte aber dann leise zu Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu:  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich wirklich hingehen soll. Denn bevor das Schuljahr beginnt, werde ich nach Godric's Hollow gehen und dort anfangen zu suchen.  
Und wenn ich dort etwas finde, dann weiß ich nicht wirklich, ob ich weiter suchen, oder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren soll."  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er ihnen erklären sollte, dass es für sie besser wäre, in Hogwarts ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen, anstatt sich mit ihm in Gefahr zu begeben, denn eigentlich wollte er das, was er tun _musste_, alleine erfüllen, und keinen seiner Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Er wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Ron ihm zuvor kam.  
„Harry, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen wolltest. Du willst es alleine durchziehen. Dich alleine in Gefahr begeben- aber, nein, da machen wir nicht mit", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, und fuhr fort: „Wir sind deine besten Freunde, und wir stehen vollkommen hinter dir, egal wohin du gehst".  
„Und in welche Gefahr du dich auch immer begeben möchtest, wir sind bei dir.", fügte Hermine Rons Worten hinzu.  
Harry war klar, hier konnte er nichts machen. Und vielleicht wollte er auch nichts dagegen tun, denn seine besten Freunde hinter sich stehen zu sehen, beruhigte ihn schon.  
„Danke", antwortete Harry.  
„War doch klar, Mann.", nickte Ron und Hermine befestigte noch mal:  
„Auch wenn wir dabei das ganze Hogwarts- Jahr verpassen.", und dies sagte sie, ohne sich dazu überwinden zu müssen. Harry war beeindruckt, denn er wusste, dass Hermine normalerweise alles dafür gab, um so viel wie möglich zu erlernen.  
„Ist ja schon gut, ihr beiden, ich hab ja gewusst, dass ich euch nicht abschütteln kann", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen, aber im Grunde war er froh, dass seine beiden besten Freunde vollkommen hinter ihm standen. 

Dann erzählten die drei noch über dieses und jenes, Harry erfuhr, dass Ginny aus irgendeinem Grund oben in ihrem Zimmer war, und sich seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres von den anderen zurückzog. Harry beunruhigte dies, lag es etwa an ihm? Er beschloss gleich einmal zu ihr nach oben zu gehen. Doch dann kamen sie auf Bill, Rons ältester Bruder, der von einem nicht verwandelten Werwolf gebissen wurde, zu sprechen.

„Wie geht's eigentlich Bill?", fragte Harry Ron.  
„Oh, dem geht's super. Er war kurz im St. Mungo, und sie haben festgestellt, dass er sich doch nicht bei Vollmond zu einem Werwolf verwandeln wird.  
Er konnte deshalb das Mungo schon wieder verlassen, und geht wieder arbeiten. Er nimmt aber noch nur zur Sicherheit den Wolfsbann-Trank, irgend so ein Spezialist aus dem Orden stellt den immer für ihn her. Und bald heiratet er ja, das macht ihn im Moment total glücklich."  
„Bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Harry lachend und Ron schmunzelte.

Hermine hatte sich derweil den Tagespropheten geschnappt und blätterte schon eine ganze Weile darin herum.  
„Irgendetwas neues?", fragte Harry.  
„Jep", sagte sie düster. Sie reichte ihm und Ron den Propheten, der auf der gerade aufgeschlagenen Seite eine Todesmitteilung verkündete.   
Harrys Augen flogen über den Artikel, auf der Suche nach jemanden bekannten. Doch in diesem Artikel hieß es, dass ein Ministeriumszauberer namens Charlie McCaugh umgekommen war, der Tagesprophet vermutete seinen Tod hervorgerufen durch den Todesfluch von Todessern. Die Frau dieses Mannes schien während der Tat abwesend gewesen zu sein, und sie hätte direkt nachdem sie heimgekommen war, festgestellt was passiert sei, und hätte sofort das Ministerium informiert.  
Harry kannte diesen Mann nicht, aber dennoch fand er die Vorstellung schrecklich, heimzukommen und seine Familie ermordet vorzufinden.  
Ron hingegen schien diesen Mann zu erkennen, zumindest sprang er auf.  
„Ich glaube, Dad kennt den Mann da im Propheten."  
Ron lief in die Küche nebenan und Harry hört ihn Mrs. Weasley nach seinem Dad fragen.   
„Arthur ist schon gegangen, nochmals zur Arbeit. Heute Abend zum Essen müsste er zurück sein.", hörte er Mrs. Weasley sprechen.

Kurz darauf kam Ron wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ich hab irgendetwas in Erinnerung, mit Dad und diesem McCaugh. Heute Abend frag ich ihn."

Da kamen auf einmal die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die Harry hierher begleitet hatten, herein und wollten sich von ihnen verabschieden.   
Vor allem Moody schien Harry noch etwas erklären zu wollen. 

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry, und ich denke wir sehen dich bald wieder.", sagte Tonks, und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.   
„Sei weiterhin vorsichtig", sagte Lupin und drückte ihm die Hand.  
„Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann ganz du mir ruhig eine Eule schicken."  
„Okay, werd ich tun", antwortete Harry.   
Dann humpelte Moody zu Harry, während sich Tonks und Lupin von den anderen verabschiedeten.  
„Potter", begann er, „es gibt noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."  
„Ja?", fragte Harry neugierig, aber er erkannte an Moodys Tonfall, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handelte. Bei Moody konnte es nur etwas Ernstes sein, vermutete er.  
„Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Besser gesagt, ich habe den Auftrag, dir etwas mitzuteilen.", sagte Moody ernst, und ließ beide Augen, das normale sowie auch das magische, auf Harry ruhen.  
„Wie du wohl aus dem Tagespropheten weißt, wird Hogwarts wieder eröffnet." Als Harry keine große jubelnde Reaktion zeigte, da er diese Nachricht schon zweimal gehört hatte, fuhr er fort: „Und da bat mich Professor McGonagall, die als neue Schulleiterin jetzt auch für die Neueinstellungen zuständig ist, dir mitzuteilen, dass sie einen neuen Verteidigung- gegen- die- Dunklen- Künste- Lehrer gefunden hat." Er hielt inne.  
„Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich warum ich dir dies erzähle.", fuhr Moody fort. „Aber es hat einen ganz einfachen und simplen Grund, warum ich dir dies erzähle:  
Der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat den Auftrag bekommen, dir Einzelunterricht zu geben, in dem du eine Menge neuer Zauber und Flüche und Hexereien lernen sollst.", schloss Moody, und ließ seinen Blick auf Harry ruhen. Auch Hermine warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als ob sie sehen wollte, wie er auf die verblüffenden Neuigkeiten reagierte.  
„Hast du das gewusst, Hermine?", fragte er sie.  
„Ich? – oh nein, davon wusste ich nichts", sagte sie schnell und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
Harry nickte und fragte, an Moody gewandt: „Wer diesem Lehrer den Auftrag gegeben, mich zu unterrichten?"  
„Ebenfalls Professor McGonagall.", antwortete Moody.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht warum ich auf einmal Einzelstunden erhalten soll, aber könnte ich wenigstens den Namen des neuen Lehrers erfahren?", sagte Harry zu Moody, aber natürlich stimmte es nicht ganz, dass er nicht wusste, warum er Einzelstunden erhalten sollte. Anscheinend war McGonagall irgendwie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er, Harry, anscheinend viel Gefährliches vorhatte, und deshalb wollte sie ihm wohl helfen, sich zu wappnen. Allerdings gefiel Harry der Gedanke von Einzelunterricht mit einem fremden, unbekannten Zauberer nicht, gerade in diesen gefährlichen Tagen. Doch dann wurden seine Gedanken von Moody unterbrochen.

„Nun, Potter, der Name deines neuen Lehrers lautet Alan Crawstone. Ich vermute, dass du ihn nicht kennst, aber du wirst ihn bald kennen lernen"  
Doch bevor Harry irgendetwas dazu antworten konnte, sah er schon Lupin von der anderen Seite auf sie zugehen, der anscheinend ganz zufällig ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte, und der jetzt etwas dazu sagen wollte.  
„Alastor, ich halte das immer noch für keine gute Idee, Harry von Crawstone unterrichten zu lassen. Du weißt, seine Familie."  
„Wir gehen das nicht noch mal durch, Remus. Minerva hat sich für ihn entschieden, weil er ein fähiger Mann ist, der Flüche beherrscht, wie fast kein anderer.", knurrte Moody.  
„Was war denn mit der Familie von diesem Crawstone?", fragte Harry.  
„Nun, du musst wissen Harry, mit seiner Familie war eigentlich nichts. Nur mit seinem Vater." Lupin hielt inne, als ob es ihm schwer fallen würde, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.  
„Harry", sagte Lupin voller Ernst, „Crawstones Vater war ein Todesser."

Harry war überrascht. Aber keineswegs freudig überrascht, nein, er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
„Aber- Warum seid ihr euch dann sicher, dass er auf eurer Seite steht? Wisst ihr überhaupt, ob er auf eurer Seite steht?", fragte Harry Lupin und Moody.  
„Ja Potter, wir wissen es sehr genau. Alan Crawstone ist Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, und er hat zahlreich und oft bewiesen, dass er nicht auf der Seite von du-weißt-schon-wem steht.", erklärte Moody.  
„Daran zweifle ich ja gar nicht", sagte Lupin. „Aber ich denke einfach, dass Crawstone kein guter Lehrer ist. Es ist nun mal so, dass er Kinder und Jugendliche nicht sehr leiden kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Harry einen anderen Lehrer bekommen sollte- wie wäre es den mit Mark?"   
„Ach, Mark Crafty ist viel zu beschäftigt. Nein, es bleibt so wie festgelegt." Moody richtete sich auf. „Crawstone wird morgen hierher kommen, um ein kleines Vorab- Gespräch mit dir zu führen. Das wär's dann soweit. Wiedersehen, Potter, und denk dran: Immer wachsam sein!", verabschiedete sich Moody und schüttelte Harrys Hand.  
„Na gut. Pass auf Harry und vor allem, wenn du Crawstone triffst. Wir sehen uns wieder", sagte Lupin und folgte Moody aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur, wo Tonks bereits wartete.  
Harrys Gedanken waren vernebelt. Er sollte Unterricht erhalten, Einzelunterricht, und das von einem Mann, aus dessen Familie ein Todesser stammte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn er diesem morgen begegnete. Als er sich zu Ron und Hermine umblickte, sahen die beiden auch fast so beunruhigt aus wie er selbst, wobei Hermine am verängstigten aussah.

Draußen vom Flur hörte er Moodys Stimme:  
„Ach ja, Molly, ich muss dir das hier noch geben. Neue Informationen des Ordens. Für Mark. Ich denke, er wird es mitnehmen, wenn er morgen oder übermorgen hier vorbeikommt. Und sag Arthur einen Gruß von mir. Bis dann zur Hochzeit."  
Und Harry hörte die Haustür zu schlagen und es herrschte wieder Stille hier im Fuchsbau.


	3. Craftys Papiere

Kapitel 3

Craftys Papiere 

Nachdem sich die Ordensmitglieder Moody, Lupin und Tonks verabschiedet hatten, überkam Ron anscheinend die Idee, mal wieder Quidditch zusammen mit seinen Brüdern Fred und George und Harry zu spielen.

„Wie wär's Harry? Lust auf Quidditch?", fragte Ron Harry schnell.

„Aber klar doch. Auf geht's.", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

Natürlich gefiel Harry Rons Vorschlag sofort, da er im Moment einfach keine Nerven und Lust dazu hatte, über die Neuigkeiten, dass er nun Einzelunterricht von einem Unbekannten bekommen sollte, zu diskutieren, und außerdem sah er, dass Hermine genau dies vorhatte. Doch bevor sie ihren Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte bereits Ron das Wort ergriffen, der vermutlich den gleichen Gedanken im Kopf wie Harry hatte. Harry merkte, dass Ron wusste, dass er, Harry, jetzt nicht beabsichtigte mit Hermine zu diskutieren und sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Hermine, lass gut sein. Harry hat genug um die Ohren, er muss sich jetzt nicht gleich wieder wegen diesem Einzelunterricht mit dir streiten. Lass uns beide doch einfach mal beim Quidditch abschalten.", sagte Ron.

Hermine stockte. „Ron, ich- Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich sagen wollte. Ich wollte euch doch nur erklären, dass ich jetzt nicht mit euch Quidditch spielen möchte. Ich geh stattdessen mal zu Ginny hoch." Hermine hielt inne. Dann sagte sie direkt wütend fauchend zu Ron: „Aber du weißt natürlich besser, was ich Harry sagen will und was ich vorhabe, und fährst mich deswegen gleich so an. Vielen Dank!"

Und Hermine rauschte an ihnen vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus und dann die Treppe zum ersten Stock empor.

Ron sah ihr ungläubig nach wie sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand.

„Mädchen", sagte er, und schüttelte deprimiert seinen Kopf, „So was aber auch…".

Doch als er sah, dass Harry ihn von der Seite lächelnd beobachtete, wurde er rot und sagte: „Los jetzt! Holen wir unsere Besen…", und stürmte schnell aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm.

Er schnappte sich seinen Besen, den Feuerblitz, und ging dann nach draußen hinters Haus in den Garten, wo er von Ron, Fred und George empfangen wurde.

Auch ein paar Gnome versammelten sich auf der anderen Seite eines Blumenbeetes, als ob sie vorhatten, das folgende Quidditchspiel zu beobachten. Dort standen sie, gackernd und äugten frech zu ihnen herüber. Doch ihre Freude währte nicht besonders lange, schon stürmte Krummbein, Hermines gelbäugiger orangenfarbener Kater, herbei und startete eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen: das Jagen von Gnomen. Und so jagten sie hin und her durch den Garten, während Harry, Ron und Fred und George ihre Besen bestiegen und mit Quidditch anfingen.

Jetzt, da Moody, der wie immer sehr auf Sicherheit bedacht war, den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, konnten sie es wagen, wieder draußen etwas zu unternehmen. Denn solange Moody da war, achtete er sehr darauf, dass sich niemand draußen in Gefahr begab. Ron und seine Brüder fanden Mad- Eye Moodys Sorgen lustig und machten immer ihre Späße darüber, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch Moodys Sorgsamkeit zustimmen sollte. Harry wusste, was passieren konnte, selbst hier im Fuchsbau.

Sie spielten zwei gegen zwei, Fred und George gegen Harry und Ron, da Hermine ja nach oben zu Ginny gegangen war, unter sonst keiner der Brüder von Ron mehr im Haus war. Sie ahmten alle möglichen Tricks der Profi – Quidditchspieler nach, und schossen dann mit dem Quaffel Tore, während immer jeweils einer

(zumeist war es Ron, aus wichtigen Trainingszwecken wegen, wie er sagte) den Hüterposten übernahm.

Zuletzt ließ Harry noch den winzigen Schnatz aus der Ballkiste entwischen, und er brauchte ganze sechzehn Minuten um ihn wieder mit einem spektakulären Fang zu erwischen und ihn zurück in die Kiste zu sperren.

Es war ein wundervoller Nachmittag, das Unwetter von vor zwei Tagen hatte sich verzogen, und strahlendem Sonnenschein Platz gemacht; es war fast keine Wolke am azurblauen Himmel zu sehen. Auch war es nicht zu heiß, denn die Luft war noch leicht feucht von den ergiebigen Regengüssen des Unwetters, welches vor kurzem über die Gegend im Gebiet des Fuchsbaus hinweg gezogen war.

Sie flogen über zwei Stunden lang im Garten der Weasleys und spielten; bis die Sonne langsam am Rand des Horizonts zu versinken drohte. Es wurde alsbald gemächlich Abend, und die Dunkelheit drohte hereinzubrechen. Die untergehende Sonne warf ihre Strahlen in einer orange-rot schimmernden Farbenpracht über den nun wolkenlosen Himmel, und die Luft begann sich leise zu regen, ein kühles Lüftchen wehte über sie hinweg und strich in ihre Gesichter. Als die ersten Nachfalter sie umschwirrten, packten Harry, Ron, George und Fred ihre Besen und die Kiste mit den Bällen und gingen zurück zum Haus, dessen Fenster nun vom Licht darinnen golden schimmerten.

Mrs. Weasley stand in der Küche am Herd und machte sich eifrig an den vielen Töpfen und Pfannen zu schaffen, sie rührte hier und da einmal etwas um und setzte dann einen Topf aufs Feuer, um eine grünlich-gelbe Frucht auf einem Tablett klein zuschneiden. Dabei summte sie leise vor sich hin. Harry und die anderen traten zu ihr in die Küche, und Harry fiel auf, dass auf der großen Standuhr, die den Aufenthalt aller Weasleys zeigte, Mr. Weasleys Zeiger noch immer auf ‚Bei der Arbeit' gerichtet war. Aber es konnte wohl nicht mehr lange dauern bis er heimkommen würde, dachte er, da Mrs. Weasley ja schon das Abendessen zu bereitete.

Als Mrs. Weasley bemerkte, dass ihre Söhne und Harry in die Küche getreten waren, empfing sie sie gleich mit dem großen Tablett mit der Frucht darauf, und mit der Bitte an Fred und George, diese klein zu schneiden.

„Für dich und Ron hab ich gerade nichts zu tun, Harry. Ihr könnt aber schon mal den Tisch decken.", sagte Mrs. Weasley zu Harry und Ron.

Harry nahm die Messer und Löffel und Gabeln, Ron die Teller und Schalen, und dann gingen sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer zum großen Esstisch und deckten diesen.

Gerade als er und Ron fertig waren, kam Hermine die Treppe herunter und zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer herein. Als Harry Hermine, die bis jetzt oben bei Ginny gewesen war, sah, erinnerte er sich sofort, dass er selbst auch noch nach oben zu Ginny gehen wollte.

Aber zuerst-

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte er Hermine. Nur um sicher zu gehen, ob sie nicht irgendwie wütend war, oder so etwas ähnliches, dachte er zu sich selbst.

„Ach, na ja, ich würde behaupten es geht ihr um _dich. _Und da du ja jetzt da bist, Harry, solltest du vielleicht mal zu ihr gehen…", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Lächeln und nickte.

Das half Harry nicht viel weiter. Wie Ron schon gesagt hatte, ‚Mädchen' eben.

„Ah gut, danke. Ich geh dann mal…", antwortete er und blickte Ron fragend an, aber da Ron leicht verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte, ging Harry die Tür aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus und stieg dann die Treppe hoch in die oberen Stockwerke des Fuchsbaus.

Ron blieb im Wohnzimmer mit Hermine zurück.

Harry blieb oben auf der Treppe an Ginnys Zimmertür stehen. Sein Herz pochte nun doch etwas mehr, als er es erwartet hätte. Was sollte er zu ihr sagen?

Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür. Seine Gedanken, was er wohl zu ihr hätte sagen sollen, erübrigten sich als er über die Schwelle ins Zimmer trat, denn Ginny lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„Harry!", schluchzte sie, während er ihr sanft seinen Arm um die Schulter legte. Jetzt verstand Harry noch weniger als vorher, aber zumindest war er froh, dass Ginny nicht böse auf ihn war, weil er sich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres von ihr getrennt hatte. Er hatte es zwar nicht gewusst, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Ginny seine Sorgen um sie verstehen würde, und den Trennungsgrund, nämlich dass er sie nicht in große Gefahr bringen wollte, akzeptieren würde, und jetzt merkte er, dass er Recht hatte. Ginny ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich da bist, Harry", sagte sie zart.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Ginny", sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. Er sah, dass sich in ihrem Gesicht einige Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

„Was hast du? Ist was mit dir?", fragte er sie sanft.

„Ach nein, es ist nichts." Ginny dreht sich von ihm weg, und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Doch als Harry nicht weiter nachfragte, wandte sie sich abermals zu ihm um. „Natürlich ist was.", gab sie jetzt zu. „Ich hab dich eben vermisst…".

„Sorry…", sagte Harry sachte. Er wusste, dass er nicht so vor ihr stehen, und sie einfach anschweigen sollte, aber die richtigen Worte zu finden war sehr schwer.

Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch und holte tief Luft:

„Ginny, ich will dir noch mal was erklären." Sie blickte ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Nein, sag nichts", befestigte Harry. „Lass mich kurz…"

„Okay. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du mir sagen möchtest, aber du musst es nicht unbedingt.", nickte Ginny.

„Nein, ich will… es dir sagen. Du weißt, dass ich dir am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erklärt hatte, dass ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen will, und dass ich deshalb die- … mit dir- … ". Am Ende stockte Harry.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Ginny ernst.

Harry schluckte. „Aber das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir nicht einfach- einfach sehr gute Freunde bleiben können, verstehst du, Ginny…"

„Ja." Sie wirkte jetzt mit einem Mal viel lebhafter. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir das erklären wolltest, und nicht das, was ich gedacht habe…"

„Was war das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Ach, das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache…", sagte Ginny lächelnd und legte ihm ihren Arm über die Schulter und zog ihn hinüber auf einen großen Sessel, der mit einem weichem Lammfell bespannt war, und ließ sich dort neben ihn fallen.

„Jetzt will ich dir auch noch etwas verraten." Ginny lächelte ihn an und fuhr fort: „Also, die ganze Zeit war ich betrübt und ein bisschen traurig, weil ich dachte du würdest nichts mehr…- mit mir…, na ja egal", sagte sie. „Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt, nachdem wir uns auf- weißt du, _sehr gute_ Freunde- geeinigt haben, wirklich richtig glücklich." Harry sah sie an, und tatsächlich, man konnte ihre zurück gewonnene Laune und Fröhlichkeit absolut spüren.

„Und dann- vorhin, als Hermine zu mir hochkam, hat sie mich auch schon ein bisschen aufgemuntert, sie hat mir echt geholfen, denn sie weiß ja auch, wie sich Liebeskummer anfühlt und was man machen kann, man könnte sogar fast sagen, wir haben uns gegenseitig geholf- " Sie stockte und blickte ziemlich verwundert zu Harry. „Warum schaust du so? Harry?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry sah Ginny von der Seite her verblüfft an. „Hermine hat Liebeskummer? Wie denn das? Und außerdem gerade jetzt? Wenn sie dir doch geholfen hat- Und wegen wem? Erzähl doch mal, Ginny", forderte er sie auf.

Ginny wurde leicht rot. „Oh. Na ja, ich denke es wird wegen- ähem, Krum sein. Ja, Viktor Krum. Wegen ihm."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagte, und er wollte weiter fragen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als unten ein Knall, wie von einem apparierenden Zauberer, ertönte. Kurz darauf rief auch schon Mrs. Weasley von unten zu ihnen hoch: „Harry? Ginny? Kommt ihr dann jetzt bitte beide sofort runter? Arthur ist eben gekommen, und ich will nicht, dass das Abendessen schwarz wird!"

Einige Minuten später saßen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zusammen mit Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny am Essenstisch und verspeisten Mrs. Weasleys neuste Abendessens-Kreation, gekocht anhand eines Rezeptes aus der aktuellen Hexenwoche. Harry saß am Tisch neben Mr. Weasley und Ron. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur beisammen und verspeisten und genossen die Gerichte, die Mrs. Weasley gezaubert hatte.

Als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren und die Unterhaltungen langsam aufbrandeten, wandte sich Mrs. Weasley, die als erste fertig gegessen hatte, und gerade ihr Glas abstellte, zu ihrem Mann hinüber, um ihm leise etwas sagen zu können. Mrs. Weasley, so schien es Harry (dem das Essen sehr gut geschmeckt hatte), wollte ihrem Mann schon die ganze Zeit während des Essens etwas anscheinend Wichtiges mitteilen, konnte aber nicht, da sonst alle anderen mitgehört hätten. Sie sprach leise, sodass es wohl niemand hören sollte, aber da Harry gerade neben Mr. Weasley saß, lehnte er sich etwas in dessen Richtung, ohne aufzufallen natürlich, und bekam so die gesprochnen Worte mit.

„Arthur, vorhin war Alastor da, du weißt ja, er hat Harry hierher gebracht, und dann hat er mir dies hier gegeben." Mrs. Weasley blickte nun kurz hinüber zu Harry, der sich schnell wieder zurücklehnte, aber dennoch sah, dass sie einen dicken gelben Umschlag hervorholte, und ihn ihrem Mann gab.

„Informationen vom Orden", sagte Mr. Weasley zu seiner Frau, allerdings lauter als sie, und nicht so vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dass niemand mithörte.

„Ja, Crafty will vorbeikommen und sie sich abholen. Ich hab gedacht, Alastor könnte sie doch selbst Mark geben, ", sie senkte die Stimme noch weiter, „aber als ich rein gesehen habe, da wusste ich, dass solche Infos nicht warten können. Sieh es dir an."

Mr. Weasley öffnete den Umschlag und zog das erste Pergamentblatt heraus. Harry blickte voller Neugierde aus den Augenwinkeln darauf und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf das vergilbte Pergament, auf dem eine Zeichnung eines geflügelten Wesens mit grober Feder gezeichnet war, es war von der Gestalt eines Hippogreifes, aber dennoch irgendwie anders- bevor Mrs. Weasley die Blätter aus den Händen ihres Mannes riss und sie hastig wieder zurück in den Umschlag stopfte. Sie hatte Harrys Blick bemerkt.

„Doch nicht hier, Arthur", sagte sie nun nicht mehr ganz so leise und verschloss den Umschlag und ließ ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Wir unterhalten uns später.", fügte sie hinzu und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen. Mrs. Weasley erhob sich, um den Nachtisch herein zu holen.

Harry war sich sicher schon einmal ein solches Tier gesehen zu haben, er wusste nur nicht wo- vielleicht war es einmal in einem Band aus der Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Aber dennoch wusste er nicht, was es war und warum diese Informationen anscheinend geheim zu den Ordensmitgliedern geleitet wurden.

Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein: er beugte sich zu Ron hinüber und fragte ihn, ob jetzt wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre, um seinen Vater nach diesem McCaugh zu fragen, so wie es Ron heute Mittag vorgehabt hatte.

„Ach stimmt, hätte ich fast vergessen. Hab gerade an etwas anderes gedacht.", sagte Ron und auch Hermine spitzte ihre Ohren, um mitzubekommen, was Mr. Weasley antwortete. Ron fragte seinen Dad nach McCaugh und ob er ihn gekannt hätte.

„McCaugh? Ah ja, richtig, ich erinnre mich, er war ein guter Mann. Und ein sehr tragischer Tod, wirklich sehr schade, sie wären sonst übermorgen zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur gekommen. Also ob ich ihn kenne?" Mr. Weasley hielt kurz inne und als Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten, fuhr er fort: „Nun ja, da muss ich euch leider ein wenig enttäuschen, denn ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich persönlich. Ich habe ihn zwar schon öfters gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen, gerade wenn es um- na ja, nicht so wichtig", winkte er ab. Doch natürlich wusste Harry, dass Mr. Weasley irgendetwas ihnen nicht erzählen wollte, und hakte deshalb nach:

„Wenn es um was denn ging, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley wirkte überrascht, sagte dann aber doch: „Ah, wenn es eben um solche Kleinigkeiten ging, um kleine Geschäfte. Wisst ihr, Charlie McCaugh war ein großer, leidenschaftlicher Sammler, und da hat er mir ab und zu solche Objekte verkauft. Meistens alte Muggelsachen.", antwortete er flüchtig auf ihre fragenden Gesichter hin. „Aber mehr als auf diese Weise habe ich ihn nicht gekannt, auch weil er eben in einer ganz anderen Abteilung arbeitete, er war nämlich bei der Magischen Strafverfolgung tätig.", fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu.

So saßen sie noch den ganzen Abend beisammen und scherzten und erzählten über dieses und jenes, hörten Musik auf dem Magischen Radio, oder genossen es einfach vor dem wärmenden Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen, und den umher stiebenden Funken im Feuer zuzusehen. Doch Harry selbst wurde langsam unruhig und nervös, da er ja schon bald, nämlich morgen, auf Alan Crawstone treffen sollte, der ihm in Hogwarts Unterricht geben würde, und der verlangte, mit Harry schon vorab ein Gespräch führen zu dürfen. Er würde auf Alan Crawstone treffen, einen Mann, aus dessen Familie ein Todesser stammte. Wer versicherte ihm, Harry, dass dieser Crawstone nicht selbst ein Todesser war? Solche und andere Gedanken machte sich Harry an diesem Abend, und alsbald ging er auch recht früh zu Bett.

Doch als er in seinem Gästebett, das in Rons Zimmer aufgebaut war, lag, war Harry zu nervös, um einzuschlafen, und so lag er nur da, und ließ seine Gedanken unwillentlich weiter spinnen, obwohl er am liebsten sofort eingeschlafen wäre.

Es überkamen ihn Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Einzelunterricht, gegeben von Snape, um Okklumentik zu erlernen, und es fiel ihm ein, wie schrecklich diese Stunden gewesen waren.

Aber der Einzelunterricht mit Crawstone wird sicherlich nicht so werden, Crawstone ist sicher ein netter Mensch, dachte Harry sich, und er wird mir viel beibringen, es wird ganz anders als mit Snape werden….

Doch richtig überzeugen konnte er sich selbst nicht. Er lag deshalb noch lange wach und wälzte sich auf die eine Seite, dann auf die andere, drehte sich wieder herum…

Es war bereits drei Uhr, als er endlich den wohlverdienten Schlaf fand.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron geweckt, der schon voll angekleidet war, und ihm von Mrs. Weasley ausrichten sollte, er solle sich, weil er ja nachher ein Treffen mit Crawstone hätte, etwas schönes anziehen.

„Mum meint, du solltest irgendwas anziehen, was ein bisschen Eindruck schindet", meinte Ron zu Harry. „Sie sagte, Crawstone gefällt es, wenn man ordentlich auftritt. Also, ich geh dann schon mal runter…", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry berücksichtigte Mrs. Weasleys Bitte und zog sich etwas ein bisschen besseres an, aber er dachte, er sollte es wohl auch nicht übertreiben, und bei Crawstone mit seinem Festumhang erscheinen. So wählte er einen blauen Hogwarts-Pullover und eine neue Hose, und zog diese dann an. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass seine Haare wie immer abstanden, aber dagegen konnte er absolut nichts unternehmen, denn diese Haare, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, würden sich, genau wie bei James, wohl nie mehr legen lassen.

Als Harry unten die Küche betrat, saßen Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, und die Zwillinge bereits am Tisch. Harry setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine, und nahm sich ein Brötchen und ein wenig Wurst, mehr Hunger hatte er nicht, angesichts dessen, was ihn erwartete.

Mrs. Weasley lächelte ihm zu, und öffnete dann das Küchenfenster, um die Eulenschar, die dort draußen mit der morgendlichen Post wartete, hereinzulassen.

„Harry, du wirst sehen, es klappt alles, und dieser Crawstone ist bestimmt ein toller Lehrer. Ich meine, wenn McGonagall ihn ausgewählt hat, dann muss er eigentlich was taugen", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte und murmelte: „Du hast bestimmt recht, Hermine."

Jetzt segelten die Eulen herein, und wirklich, es war eine wahre Eulenschar.

„Ich frage mich, warum heute morgen so viele Eulen kommen", wunderte sich Fred.

Ginny nahm einer Eule, die zu ihr geflogen war, den Brief ab und sagte: „Oh, ich denke, ich weiß vielleicht warum. Zuerst wären da mal meine ZAG- Ergebnisse."

Harry wandte sich zu ihr um, dass Ginny ihre Ergebnisse in den Zauberergrad- Prüfungen erhalten würde, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

Ginny öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete das erste Pergament. Währendessen bemerkte Harry, dass auch eine Eule bei ihm gelandet war, und auch bei Ron und Hermine. Die letzte, übrige Eule ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley gerade den aktuellen Tagespropheten vom Bein abbinden, sich für das Zeitungsaustragen bezahlen, und segelte dann wieder durch das offenen Fenster hinaus in die Lüfte. Harry spürte einen leichtes Kneifen an seinem Finger, und sah, dass seine Eule ihn auf diese Weise darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er ihr doch nun endlich ihren Brief abnehmen sollte. Er band den Brief ab, die Eule flog davon, und Harry öffnete seinen Umschlag. Darin enthalten waren die üblichen Pergamente, eines, auf dem vermerkt war, dass das Schuljahr am 1.September begann, und ein anderes mit der Bücherliste. Harry legte seinen Brief weg, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich die Bücher besorgen sollte, da er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte.

Stattdessen wandte er sich zu Ginny um, die, während sie ihren Brief überflog, freudig aufstrahlte.

„Wie sieht's aus, Ginny?", fragte Harry sie.

„Oh, gut. Schau mal", antwortete sie, und reichte ihm Brief mit den ZAG-Ergebnissen. Harry war beeindruckt, denn Ginnys Ergebnisse waren gut, wie er sah:

_Zauberkunst: E_

_Verwandlung: E_

_Astronomie: A_

_Kräuterkunde: E_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: A_

_VGDDK: E_

_Zaubertränke: A_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: M_

_Arithmantik: A_

„Hey, ist ja richtig gut"", sagte Harry und meinte es völlig ernst. Dann gab er ihr das Blatt zurück, denn Mrs. Weasley war auf Ginny zugekommen, um sich ihre Ergebnisse auf einmal ansehen zu können. Als sie das Blatt in ihren Händen hielt, hellte sich ihr Gesicht sichtlich auf.

Harry merkte, dass Ron und Hermine hinter ihm plötzlich verstummt waren. Er wandte sich zu ihnen um, und sah, dass beide noch ihre Pergamente in ihren Händen hielten, und dass sie beide recht erstaunt, ja sogar fassungslos dreinblickten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, wobei er dachte, dass es angesichts der verblüfften Mienen von Ron und Hermine entweder nur etwas sehr schreckliches oder etwas sehr gutes sein konnte, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was Hogwarts ihnen denn so wichtiges und verblüffendes mitteilen wollte.

Hermine fasste sich zuerst, aber dennoch brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand:

„H-Harry", sagte sie, „wir sind Schulsprecher!"

Es gab einen kleinen Tumult. Ginny und Mrs. Weasley jubelten und sprangen auf, um Ron und dann Hermine zu umarmen, Fred und George hatte in der schnelle von irgendwoher ein paar Kracher geholt, und zündeten sie an, und nach kurzer Zeit war die Küche von Funken sprühenden Feuerwerkskörpern nur so erfüllt.

Dann ging Harry zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, um ihnen zu gratulieren.

„Ron, cool Mann", sagte er und patschte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Super, Hermine, ich hab gewusst du schaffst es", sagte Harry zu Hermine und umarmte sie.

Ron schien etwas verlegen zu sein. „Ähm, Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie ich- na ja, aber du hättest den Titel doch, nachdem was du alles- ", stammelte er.

Aber Harry unterbrach ihn, denn er wusste was Ron sagen wollte, und es machte ihm nichts aus, kein Schulsprecher geworden zu sein, denn er wusste, dass ihm Hogwarts nicht noch mehr Lasten und Aufgaben aufbürden wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, Harry freute sich nun, dass Ron ihm endlich einmal etwas voraus hatte.

„Ron, hör zu. Ich freu mich mit dir und Hermine, dass ihr Schulsprecher geworden seid, und nicht etwa ich", dann hielt er inne, und fuhr etwas leiser zu ihnen gewandt fort, „denn ihr wisst, dass ich vielleicht nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehre, außer wenn ich diese Einzelunterrichtsstunden habe… Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Ron, es ist okay so."

„Danke, Harry", sagte Ron leise.

„Das müssen wir doch feiern", freute sich Mrs. Weasley und werkelte wieder am Küchenherd herum.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen heute Abend eine kleine Feier, es trifft sich doch gut mit deinem Geburtstag morgen, Harry, da können wir die Nacht über hineinfeiern." Harry nickte ihr zu, und auch die anderen waren von ihrer Idee begeistert.

Doch dann fiel Mrs. Weasleys Blick auf die Küchenuhr.

„Oh bei Merlins- Es ist gleich Zeit", rief sie, und hastete auf Harry zu. „Alan Crawstone wollte um zwölf hier vorbeischauen, Harry. Er muss jeden Moment kommen, du, ähem, kannst ja einfach schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte sie etwas hastig und zerstreut.

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es schon gleich soweit war- dass Ron und Hermine zu Schulsprechern ernannt worden waren, hatte alles andere kurz aus seinem Kopf verdrängt. Ein unruhiges Gefühl konnte er in seinem Magen spüren.

Harry ging geradewegs in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys hinein und ließ sich dort in einen der Sessel sinken. Hier wollte er auf Crawstone warten. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Ron und Hermine ihm folgen wollten, aber Mrs. Weasley hielt sie zurück.

„Alan hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er mit Harry alleine sprechen will, und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass ihr jetzt ins Wohnzimmer geht.", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

So kamen Ron und Hermine kurz vorbei, um ihm Glück zu wünschen und gingen dann nach draußen.

Harry wartete. Es waren nun noch zwei Minuten bis zwölf. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Aber es war nicht Crawstone, der hereinkam, sondern Ron.

„Mum, der Besenschuppen ist abgeschlossen. Kannst du mir die Schlüssel geben?", fragte er Mrs. Weasley in der Küche und sobald er sie bekommen hatte, verließ er die Küche, rief nochmals von draußen vom Flur „Viel Glück, Harry!" und ging aus dem Haus.

Nun schlug irgendeine Uhr weiter oben im Haus zwölfmal. Die Haustür öffnete sich.

Herein trat, so konnte Harry von seinem Sessel aus sehen, ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren und einem schlichten, schwarzen Umhang.

Es musste Alan Crawstone sein. Dieser Mann ging direkt in die Küche, und verschwand somit aus Harrys Blickfeld. Allerdings konnte Harry ihn noch sprechen hören, und bekam mit, wie er zu Mrs. Weasley sagte: „Ah, da sind sie ja, Mrs. Weasley. Bin ich nicht pünktlich?". Er lachte kurz und spitz auf. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley ihn begrüßt hatte (jetzt war für Harry definitiv klar, dass der Mann Alan Crawstone war), stellte er die Frage, von der Harry erahnt hatte, dass sie jetzt kommen musste: „Nun, wo ist er denn?", fragte er Mrs. Weasley.

„Harry wartet im Wohnzimmer."

Harry hörte Schritte und kurz darauf kam Crawstone auf ihn zu.

„Ah ja. Da bist du ja.", sagte er kühl zu Harry, und legte seinen Umhang ab, danach hing er seinen Hut an die Lehne eines Stuhls. Harry sah, dass er einen recht alten, abgewaschenen dunkelroten Pullover trug, und eine schlichte schwarze Hose, so wie sie auch manche Ministeriumszauberer trugen. Er wirkte unzufrieden, so wie er da auf ihn zukam, und seine grünen Augen blitzen auf, als er Harry ansah.

„Potter", sagte Crawstone, „wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen dürfte, ich denke, dies wäre ganz gut", und lacht erneut spitz auf.

Harry merkte, dass sein Lachen gekünstelt wirkte, sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte nur.

„Gut, gut. Nun, mein Name ist Crawstone, Alan Crawstone. Ich bin Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, und trete in Zukunft die Stelle des Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste- Lehrers an, und habe den Auftrag bekommen, dich, Harry Potter, im Einzelunterricht mit dem Umgang höchst komplexer Zauber und Hexereien zu trainieren." Crawstone blickte auf Harry hinunter, und in seinem Blick lag etwas Herablassendes. Dann nahm er gegenüber von ihm platz.

„Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, nein, ich möchte sofort zur Sache kommen. Wie du gerade eben, so hoffe ich doch, ", er ließ wieder sein hämisches, kaltes Lachen hören, „mitbekommen hast", fuhr er dann fort, „werde ich dich in Hogwarts unterrichten. Und der Grund, warum ich nun schon heute meine kostbare Zeit mit dir vergeude, ist der, dass ich vorab feststellen will, was du kannst." Crawstone hielt inne. „Ich vermute, es wird nicht viel sein, was du kannst, Potter. " Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Harry war die ganze Zeit über, während Crawstone geredet hatte, ruhig sitzen geblieben, und nun hielt er sich auch weiterhin zurück. Doch eines war ihm klar: Crawstones Unterricht würde sicher kein Vergnügen werden, nein, eher das genaue Gegenteil. Eigentlich wollte er sich dies alles nicht gefallen lassen, doch schon bei der ersten Begegnung mit seinem Lehrer anzufangen, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, schien Harry nicht sehr ratsam. Aber andererseits, dachte sich Harry, wenn ich ihn jetzt gleich vergraule, kann ich mir vielleicht den Einzelunterricht mit ihm sparen. Allerdings wusste er natürlich auch nicht, wie Crawstone darauf reagieren würde, aber sein bisheriges Verhalten schien auf keine gute Reaktion hinzuweisen. Harry nahm sich also lieber vor, ruhig Blut zu bewahren, auch wenn Crawstone sich weiterhin über ihn lustig machte. Außerdem bemerkte Harry, dass Crawstone mit einem starken, untypischen Akzent sprach, wie man ihn hier selten hören konnte.

Doch schon hob Alan Crawstone wieder seine Stimme und sprach weiter:

„Nun, Potter, wie sieht es mit deinem Wissensstand in Sachen Flüchen, Hexereien und Zaubern aus?", fragte er.

Harry erklärte ihm, was er alles bisher konnte, aber nichts davon, nicht einmal, dass er einen prächtigen und kompletten Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte, beeindruckte Crawstone in irgendeiner Weise.

„Nicht gerade besonders viel, und dieser Patronus da, ist nun mal auch keine so komplizierte Magie", sagte er hämisch. „Ich schätze, du hast noch viel zu lernen."

Doch nun meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort. Er mochte es nicht und konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Crawstone so viel zu kritisieren hatte.

„Und sie wollen mir das beibringen, ja?", sagte er herausfordernd und blickte Crawstone direkt in die Augen.

Crawstone hingegen zuckte nur kurz mit einer Augenbraue, und legte seine Stirn in Falten, während er, seine Stimme erheblich kälter, sich langsam nach vorne neigte und zu Harry leise sagte: „Ich muss es tun, leider."

Dann jedoch fuhr Crawstone Harry mit lauter Stimme an: „Oder glaubst du, ich unterrichte dich freiwillig? Vorwitzig, frech und mit einem Talent Regeln zu brechen? Ja Potter, ich kenne dich! Pass nur auf…" Er nickte bedrohlich.

Doch Harry war überrascht. Es konnte doch nicht etwa sein, dass-

„Diese Worte kommen mir bekannt vor", sagte Harry. „Woher wissen sie- "

„Es tut nichts zur Sache!", bellte Crawstone. „Und noch etwas, Harry Potter! Ich werde genausten Blickes darauf achten, ob du regelmäßig meine Aufgaben für dich erledigst und ob du regelmäßig übst…. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, dann…, nun dann wirst du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen, Potter, und zwar indem ich -"

„Das reicht jetzt, Crawstone." Jemand hatte gesprochen, und dieser jemand stand hinter ihnen beiden an der Zimmertür.

Harrys und Crawstones Kopf flogen herum. Harry kannte zwar die Person, die an der Tür stand, nicht, aber er konnte erahnen, wer dies war.

Mark Crafty war im Fuchsbau vorbeigekommen, um sich den Umschlag mit den geheimen Ordensinformationen, den Moody dagelassen hatte, bei Mrs. Weasley abzuholen. Crafty war ein junger, recht sportlicher und muskulöser Mann mit dichtem Blondhaar, er trug seinen Umhang lässig über einer seiner Schultern. Seine Augen waren fast kristallklar, wie aus Eis, mit einem leichten bläulichen Ton, und sie strahlten in den Raum.

Crawstone stand auf. Er starrte Crafty mit finsterem, fast schon bösem Blick an. Dann warf er sich seinen Umhang über und wandte sich noch einmal zu Harry um.

„Nun, Potter, das wäre es dann soweit. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, dort werde ich dir den Termin deiner ersten Einzelstunde umgehend mitteilen. Auf - Wiedersehen." Er schritt durch den Raum auf Crafty zu, und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Crafty.", sagte er, ohne seine Abscheu vor ihm zu verbergen.

„Alan Crawstone", sagte Crafty, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. „Immer eine Freude, sie zu treffen." Harry entging aber nicht, dass auch Mark Crafty Crawstone nicht ausstehen konnte, und er deshalb Mühe hatte, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Sieh dich vor, Crafty. Auch wenn es keiner glauben will, ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben… Sieh dich vor, ja- sieh dich vor.", sagte Crawstone und verließ das Zimmer mit wehendem Umhang. Kurz darauf hörte man die Haustür zuschlagen.

„Ach verschwinde doch, du alter, mürrischer Typ.", sagte Mark Crafty missgelaunt, und blickte Crawstone hinterher.

Harry hingegen kümmerte das Gerede von Crawstone nicht. Er wusste, es waren die üblichen Versuche, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Hier jedoch hatte er in Gestalt von Mark Crafty jemanden vor sich, der diesen Alan Crawstone genauso wenig leiden konnte wie er selbst, und das beruhigte ihn. Anscheinend war er, Harry, doch nicht der einzige, der Probleme mit diesem Mann, der ihm nun auch noch Einzelunterricht geben sollte, hatte.

Harry stand von seinem Sessel auf, und ging auf Mark Crafty zu, der in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Ähm, hallo.", sagte er.

Nun blickte Crafty endlich auf. „Harry! Harry Potter!", rief er, „schön dich zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ach, und wenn du Probleme mit diesem Crawstone hast", sagte Crafty und deutete zur Tür, durch die Crawstone eben verschwunden war, „dann mach dir nichts daraus. Ich verstehe ihn auch nicht, und kann ihn ganz einfach wegen seiner miesen Art nicht leiden." Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber auch ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben, denn, wie du vielleicht weißt, bin ich nur hierher gekommen und habe meine wichtige Arbeit unterbrochen, damit ich einige Informationen in einem Umschlag von höchster Brisanz abholen kann." Crafty zwinkerte Harry bedeutungsschwer zu, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass Crafty langsam anfing zu lachen.

„Nun denn, Harry, wir sehen uns wieder. Bei der großen Hochzeit vermute ich, denn da habe ich gerade meinen freien Tag und werde mal bei euch vorbeischauen… Ciao, Harry! " Crafty drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry jedoch, den Kopf voller Neuigkeiten, stürmte die Haustür hinaus in den Hof der Weasleys und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Besenschuppen, um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen, den er nach dem letzten Spiel dort abgestellt hatte. Kaum hatte er die Tür des Schuppens erreicht, riss er sie auf, wobei sie ein lautes quietschendes und knarrendes Geräusch von sich gab. Harry trat in den Besenschuppen, und stand dort in mitten von kühler und trockener, ja ein wenig staubiger Luft, als er die Haustür ein zweites Mal zugehen hörte.

Schritte näherten sich dem Schuppen, entfernten sich wieder langsam, während Harry das Rascheln eines Umschlags und dann das Knistern von Pergament hörte.

Einen Moment war Stille, dann- ein lautes, gackerndes Lachen. Aber kein normales Lachen, nein, an diesem Lachen war etwas anderes, es wirkte- schadenfroh und- gar hämisch.

Als Harry einen Knall hörte, wie von einem disapparierenden Zauberer oder einer Hexe, wusste er, dass es zu spät war, um nach draußen zu gehen, und nachzuschauen.

Harry erinnerte sich vage an einen Spruch, den er, irgendwann einmal, vielleicht im Fernsehen bei den Dursleys, während eines Filmes gehört hatte.

_So lacht kein Mensch, der sich irgendwie über gute Neuigkeiten freut. Nein, so lacht ein Mensch, der gerade jemanden betrogen hatte. _


	4. Ein Lichtblick in Mitten von Finsternis

Kapitel 4

Teil 1

Ein Lichtblick in mitten von Finsternis

Harry dachte rasch nach.

Wenn es wirklich ein Zauberer war, der da eben disappariert war, dann konnte er nicht mehr feststellen, wer eben draußen vor dem Schuppen gelacht hatte und jetzt verschwunden war, denn vermutlich befand sich der Zauberer schon meilenweit entfernt vom Fuchsbau.

Wenn der Knall nicht von einem Disapparationszauber stammte, dann würde sich vermutlich bald aufklären, was oder wer draußen geknallt hatte.

Harry packte seinen Besen, und hieb gegen die Tür, sodass sie schnell aufflog und trat nach draußen, heraus aus dem staubigen Dunkel des Besenschrankes, in die wärmende Nachmittagssonne.

Er blickte sich um, sah nach links und rechts den Weg entlang und hinüber bis zum Garten der Weasleys, in dem er Hermine und Ron herumfliegen sah. Doch er konnte niemanden mehr erblicken, außer einigen Gnomen und einigen bunten, flatternden Schmetterlingen. Auch als er in Richtung Haus schaute, war niemand zu sehen.

Verdammt, dachte Harry. Nur einige Sekunden früher, und er hätte den lachenden Typen noch gesehen.

Aber auch ohne ihn zu sehen wusste Harry wohl, nun ja, er wusste es nicht ganz genau, aber es war mehr als nur Vermuten, wer da hämisch gelacht hatte.

Er kannte die kalte Stimme inzwischen recht gut, um sie zu erkennen, wenn er sie hörte. Er hasste sie schon seit Jahren, doch seit dem letzten Jahr, hatte sich seine Abneigung noch erheblich gesteigert.

Das Lachen, so vermutete Harry, musste von _Severus Snap_e stammen. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Menschen brodelte heiße Wut in ihm hoch.

Doch, begriff Harry, wie um alles in der Welt konnte dies sein?

Severus Snape, dachte er, war nun ein gesuchter Mörder, und konnte nicht mehr einfach so frei herum spazieren.

Außerdem war für Harry keineswegs ersichtlich, warum Snape hier beim Fuchsbau auftauchen sollte und vor allem, was er hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte.

Denn es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Nur vor wenigen Stunden hatte Harry einen Mann kennen gelernt, der Severus Snape, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dachte Harry, teuflisch ähnlich war. Er konnte es womöglich gewesen sein, vermutete Harry, denn das Lachen, das er gehört hatte, klang nicht nur hämisch, nein, je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass das Lachen auch spitz und kalt gewesen war, ein Lachen, so wie es derjenige Mann noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor verlauten ließ. Dieser andere Mann war Alan Crawstone.

Doch auch hier erkannte Harry ein Problem, denn Crawstone hatte schon einige Zeit vor ihm das Haus verlassen, sodass er also zurückkehrt sein müsste, damit er an der passenden Stelle auch auftauchen könnte.

Deshalb, so dachte Harry, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, zu überprüfen, ob es tatsächlich Crawstone war, der gelacht hatte. Harry wollte Mrs. Weasley fragen, ob Alan Crawstone nochmals zurückgekommen war. Schließlich hätte er, Harry, es selbst gehört, wenn Crawstone draußen appariert wäre, aber da er nur einen Knall gehört hatte, auf den daraufhin nichts und niemand zu sehen war, musste er davon ausgehen, dass da jemand disappariert war, also blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass Crawstone im Haus der Weasleys wieder aufgetaucht war, und dies hätte Mrs. Weasley bemerkt, und darum wollte Harry sie nun fragen.

Er eilte zum Haus zurück, seinen Besen immer noch in der Hand, stürmte die Eingangsstufen empor, und riss die Tür recht stürmisch auf (Harry brannte darauf, die Antwort zu erfahren), hastete hindurch und bremste erst in der Küche vor der erstaunt dreinschauenden Mrs. Weasley.

„Harry", sagte sie überrascht, „warum denn so eilig?"

„Entschuldigung, Mrs. Weasley, aber es gibt etwas, dass ich dringend wissen muss. Ich möchte sie was fragen…", sagte Harry.

„Dann frag doch, Harry, nur zu", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

„Okay. Ähm, Mrs. Weasley", fragte Harry sie, „war Mark Crafty der letzte der aus dem Haus gegangen ist, bis ich gerade eben wieder hereinkam?"

Mrs. Weasley lächelte. „Seltsam, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt fragst, denn nein, Mark war nicht der letzte."

Harrys Herz schlug schneller.

„Wer war es dann, Mrs. Weasley? Nicht etwa Al-"

„Oh, doch, es war Alan, Alan Crawstone. Er kam noch mal hier vorbei, denn er hatte vorhin seinen Hut liegenlassen und vergessen. Den hat er sich geholt und ist dann zur Tür raus gegangen."

Harry war nicht besonders überrascht, er hatte dies schon fast vermutet, seit Mrs. Weasley gesagt hatte, Crafty sei nicht der letzte gewesen, der das Haus verlassen hatte. Dennoch erfüllte es Harry mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, dass er nun fast wusste, wer da draußen so hämisch gelacht hatte. Es konnte nur Crawstone gewesen sein, dachte Harry, er war noch mal zurückgekommen, doch bestimmt nicht nur um seinen Hut zu holen, nein, Crawstone musste noch etwas anderes getan haben. Harry ahnte nur noch nicht, was…

Am nächsten Tag war Mr. Weasley zu Hause geblieben, denn heute wollten er, Mrs. Weasley, Ron und Ginny zusammen mit Harry und Hermine in die Winkelgasse, um dort die neuen Schulbücher und die übrigen Sachen zu kaufen und zu erledigen.

„Seid ihr fertig, Jungs und Mädchen?", rief Mrs. Weasley von draußen.

Sie hatten einen Wagen vom Ministerium bekommen, der sie sicher und schnell in die Winkelgasse bringen sollte.

Dieser Wagen, und der darin sitzende, leicht griesgrämig dreinblickende Fahrer waren jetzt angekommen und warteten darauf, sie in die Winkelgasse zu eskortieren.

Harry schnappte sich die Liste der aktuellen, benötigten Schulbücher und rannte die Treppe hinab, wo er mit Ron und Ginny zusammentraf, die gerade nach draußen zum Auto liefen. Hermine wartete bereits mit Mrs. Weasley draußen auf sie, und Arthur saß im Wagen und unterhielt sich leise mit dem Ministeriumsbeamten.

Harry stieg mit den anderen durch die Hintertür in den geräumigen Wagen, schloss die Tür, und sie fuhren los.

„Ich denke, wir müssen nicht alle zusammen gehen, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr vier, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny eure Sachen alleine besorgt, und ich werde mit Arthur kurz ins Ministerium gehen", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor.

Doch bevor sie zustimmen konnten, unterbrach Arthur Harry und die anderen:

„Nein, Molly, ich glaube, Harry sollte mit mir kommen. Es gibt noch einiges, was ich ihm erklären muss."

Gar keine so schlechte Idee, dachte Harry, denn es gab in der Tat eine Zahl von Dingen, von denen er gerne eine Erklärung gehabt hätte.

Und diese Dinge würden hauptsächlich Alan Crawstone betreffen.


End file.
